Asche und Gold
by Sohi
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde haben ein ruhiges Leben, dann aber finden sie einen Spiegel, der ein merkwürdiges Bild zeigt. In dieser Geschichte sind Märchen eingearbeitet, allerdings umgeschrieben.... Kap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Asche und Gold**

by Sohi

Und hier kommt mein neuester Mist! Ich liebe Märchen! Sie umzuschreiben macht richtig spaß und dann darum auch noch eine Geschichte auf zu bauen... Es ist lustig!

Disclaimer: J.K alles, mir nichts!

Pairings: Werdet ihr feststellen, wenn ihr das erste Kapitel lest bzw. könnt ihr euch dann denken (wird wahrscheinlich so bleiben)

Warnung: Wer die Märchen so mag, wie sie sind, sollte nicht weiter lesen. Sie werden brutaler und meistens blutiger, wenn ich sie umgeschrieben habe.

Veröffentlichung der nächsten Kapitel: An jedem 11. wird (hoffentlich) ein neues Kapitel hinzu gefügt...

**Kapitel: Der Wald**

Es war Winter.

Das Schloss Hogwarts stand fest im Sturm der Schneeflocken, welchen von dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel fielen. Der Wind peitschte sie gegen die weiten Fenster der Großen Halle.

In der Halle saßen noch einige verbliebene Schüler, die in den Ferien nicht nach Hause hatten fahren wollen oder können.

Harry saß mit seinen Freunden Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna und der Frau, die er liebte, Ginny, am Gryffindor Tisch und aßen ihr Frühstück. Wie immer regte sich Hermine über die armen Hauselfen auf und bemitleidete sie, wie sie da unten für sie schuften mussten. Sie hatte B.Elfe.R immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Es kümmerte sich aber keiner mehr darum, was sie deswegen zu sagen hatte, sie wiederholte sich ja doch nur zum X-ten male.

Die anderen wunderten sich eher darüber, dass dieses Jahr auch Draco, seine Bodyguards, Crabbe und Goyle, und Pansy, sowie Blaise hier geblieben waren. Anscheinend gab es Probleme zu Hause bei ihren Eltern.

Aber Harry konnten sie jetzt erst recht nicht ärgern, jetzt wo er endlich die Frau seines Lebens glücklich in die Arme schließen konnte, und das konnte er jetzt zur Winterzeit in der Kälte sehr häufig tuen. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf den geplanten Spaziergang mit ihr im Schnee, allerdings nur dann, wenn es aufhörte so ununterbrochen und stark zu schneien. Allerdings hätte er auch nichts gegen leicht fallende, niedliche, flockige, leichte, schöne Schneeflöckchen einzuwenden.

Wie je schien er sich bei diesen Gedanken selbst herauszuzerren. In letzter Zeit ertappte er sich immer öfter bei solchen romantischen Anwandlungen.

Bei dem Gedanken, was sie wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, was er plante, musste er unweigerlich lächeln.

Das blieb Ginny natürlich nicht verborgen. „Was ist?" fragte sie lächelnd und mit sanfter Stimme.

„Nichts." antwortete er prompt. Aber er las bereits in ihren Augen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, also fügte er schnell hinzu: „Eine Überraschung." Da sie nicht direkt neben ihm saß, musste er aufstehen und kurz um Neville herumgehen, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Er nahm sie von Hinten in den Arm und flüsterte sanft in ihr Ohr: „Nur für dich und mich." Er küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie schloss ihre Augen und musste breit lächeln.

Ron sah die beiden an. Eigentlich war ihm niemand gut genug für seine kleine Schwester, aber Harry als ihren Freund, und seinen besten Freund, konnte er gerade noch so akzeptieren. Allerdings hatte Harry angst vor dem, was passieren könnte, wenn er ihr weh tun würde, nicht, dass er das vor hätte, aber ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken richtig Kalt. Er hatte Ron schon oft gesehen, wenn er sauer war und zu was er dann im Stande war. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn er total durchdreht, nein, das wäre zu grausam, er wollte es sich wirklich nicht vorstellen.

„Oh wie rührend. Die zwei Turteltäubchen." Die eiskalte und höhnische Stimme von Draco schallte durch die Halle. Alle hörten auf zu tratschen und sahen sich um, wer gemeint war.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy." schrie Ron sauer durch den Raum zurück.

Dass sich die Slytherins und die Gryffindors nicht ausstehen konnten, war ja allgemein bekannt. Wenn sie wollten, konnten sie auch mit einander auskommen. Zumindest bestimmte von ihnen. Aber zwischen der Gruppe um Draco Malfoy und der Gruppe um Harry Potter hatte sich eine richtige Hass-Beziehung entwickelt. Das konnte keiner mehr retten. Niemand. Die besten Engel hatten sich daran bereits die Finger verbrannt. Sie liebten es sich gegenseitig anzustacheln. Es wurde regelrecht langweilig, wenn keiner da war. Sie konnten nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander.

Malfoy und seine Kumpanen sahen Finster drein. Ihnen lagen die schlimmsten Wörter und Flüche auf der Zunge, aber da Lehrer anwesend waren, ließen sie es doch bleiben, aber ihre Blicke sprachen Bände.

Die sechs Freunde standen lachend auf und verließen die Große Halle.

Luna und Neville verließen die anderen schon bald und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Die anderen gingen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzten sie sich auf ihre gewohnten Plätze am Kamin.

Hermine eröffnete die Runde: „Was glaubt ihr, bahnt sich da etwas an?"

Ron sah sie verwirrt an: „Wie? Wo bahnt sich was an?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, mal wieder hatte ihr Bruder seine eigene Engstirnigkeit unter Beweis gestellt: „Natürlich Neville und Luna."

Auf Rons Gesicht konnte man ein 'Ach so' lesen.

Harry ergriff das Wort: „Verdient hätten sie's ja. Beide."

„Durch aus ja." meinte Hermine nur dazu.

„Die passen auch wunderbar zusammen." spottete Ron. „Beide sind nicht ganz dicht, wenn man es genau betrachtet. AU!" schrie er plötzlich.

„Du sollst nicht immer so abfällig über andere reden, Ronald Billus Weasley." zischte ihm Hermine zu. Sie hatte ihm in die Seite gekniffen.

„Warum denn nicht? Außerdem tut das Weh. Und woher weißt du meinen vollen Namen?" antwortete er rüpelhaft und verwundert.

Hermine setzte zu einer Antwort an und schon war wieder einer der Streit im Gange, die es schon so oft zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte.

Ginny lag jetzt in Harrys Armen und beide amüsierten sich köstlich über diesen neuen Streit, der doch wieder darauf hinaus laufen würde, dass Hermine recht behalten würde. Harrys Finger fingen langsam an mit Ginnys Haaren zu spielen. Sein Blick aber wanderte zu dem Fenster. Der Wind peitschte nun nicht mehr so stark. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück.

Und er hatte Glück. Am Nachmittag hatte der Wind so stark nachgelassen, dass fast Windstille herrschte und weinige Flocken fielen sanft vom Himmel.

Er hatte Ginny in weiser Voraussicht mit aufs Zimmer genommen. Ein fröhliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er an den Spaziergang dachte. Schon freute er sich richtig darauf und bevor Ginny fragen konnte, stand er auf und zog sie mit sich.

„Zieh dich warm an." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, woraufhin sie leicht errötete. Sie mochte es, wenn er ihr in das Ohr flüsterte und sie wusste, dass er das auch ganz genau wusste. Aber sie würde sich hüten und sich darüber beschweren, weiß Gott nicht.

Artig, wie er ihr geheißen hatte, zog sie sich ihren Mantel an und warm verpackt folgte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort saßen Hermine, Ron und Neville vor dem Kamin und wärmten sich. Hermine und Ron warfen sich immer noch giftige Blicke zu, Neville ignorierte das gekonnt. Seit der Sache im Ministerium gehörte Neville irgendwie zu ihrer Gruppe und es war für sie in Kräuterkunde nur von Vorteil. Allerdings störte er auch nicht.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte Hermine sie leicht giftig. „Wenn ihr Raus wollt, lasst das lieber. Ihr holt euch da draußen den Tod."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Genau dieses bemuttern und betütteln von Hermine konnte ihm manchmal auf die Nerven gehen. Das schien Ron auch so zu sehen: „Ach, Hermine. Bemutter ihn doch nicht ständig!"

„Was heißt denn hier bemuttern? Ich habe ihnen nur einen Rat gegeben!" keifte sie auch sofort zurück.

Harry und Ginny sahen mal wieder einen Streit im Anmarsch und da sie davon nichts mehr mitkriegen wollten, machten sie sich schnell aus dem Staub, sonst war ihre Meinung auch noch gefragt.

Als sie durch das Porträtloch kletterten hörten sie immer noch wie Ron ihr gerade an den Kopf warf, dass sie sich um alles und jeden zu viele Sorgen machte.

'Nun,' dachte Harry, 'irgendwie hat er ja recht. Die einzigen, die sie nicht kümmerten, waren die Slytherins. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... Nein, Korrektur: Denkt!'

Schon bog Malfoy mit Blaise um die Ecke und sie wären fast ineinander rein gerannt.

Draco konnte sich irgendwie eine schnippische Bemerkung verkneifen, warf aber einen bitterbösen Blick auf Ginny und er und Blaise gingen stillschweigend an denen Vorbei, die ihnen plötzlich fast den Weg versperrt hätten.

Blaise fragte nun verwundert Draco: „Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich hätte jetzt eine fiese Herausforderung von die erwartet."

Draco schnaubte. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er nichts gesagt hatte. Er sah zur Decke und dachte nach. 'Warum habe ich nichts gesagt? Es gibt doch genug Gründe! Erstens: Es war Potter. Zweitens: Es war das Wiesel-Mädchen. Drittens: Sie waren zusammen. Viertens: Es war Potter. Fünftens:Es war Potter. Sechstens: Es war Potter...' Darauf folgten noch weitere unzählige Punkte mit dem Grund 'Es war Potter.' Doch am Ende kam er trotzdem nicht zu einem Schluss. Da er keine Lust hatte weiter darüber nachzudenken bzw. Blaise ständig neben sich die wildesten Theorien flöten zu lassen, verbat er Blaise kurzerhand das Mundwerk und dachte an was anderes.

Harry fragte kurz nach dem Treffen Ginny das Selbe, was auch Blaise gefragt hatte: „Was ist denn in den Gefahren? Sonst lässt der doch immer einen miesen Spruch ab, aber heute..."

„Keine Ahnung." war Ginnys kurzer Kommentar. „Vielleich steht er ja auf dich."

Das fanden aber Beide so abwegig, dass sie in lautstarkes Lachen verfielen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen fragte Ginny gut erheitert: „Was ist denn deine Überraschung?"

Wieder in die Realität zurück geholt antwortete Harry: „Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen spazieren gehen."

'Das passt zu ihm' dachte sich Ginny. Eigentlich wollte sie heute nicht mehr nach Draußen, aber mit Harry durch den Schnee zu laufen, Arm in Arm, das hatte schon was.

Als sie über das Schulgelände liefen, sahen sie mindestens fünf Zauberer, die etwas sehr großes Richtung Schule transportierten. Was es war konnten sie aber nicht erkennen, da es verhangen war. Aber anscheinend war es so schwer, dass sie es mit so vielen Zauberern tragen mussten. Warum mussten sie es überhaupt tragen? Konnten sie das nicht einfach zum Schweben bringen?

Aber sie konzentrierten sich nicht lange auf die Frage nach dem DING. Sie beschäftigten sich lieber mit sich selbst und ihrem ausgiebigen Spaziergang.

In der Nacht ließ Harry aber der Gedanke an das komische DING nicht mehr los und er konnte nicht schlafen durch seine ganzen Grübeleien. Er suchte seinen Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Weg.

Das erste Problem waren die anderen Schüler, die es sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht hatten. Er kämpfte sich an ihnen vorbei. Schaffte es sogar durch das Porträt der alten Dame.

Doch da war auch schon das zweite Problem. Es waren zwar Ferien, aber die Schulregeln waren immer noch aktiv. Demzufolge würde er ärger bekommen, wenn er erwischt würde. Und ohne die Karte des Rummtreibers war das aus-dem-Weg-gehen nicht so einfach.

Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er ging seinen Weg uns sah sich einen Raum nach dem Anderen an. Irgendwie wollte ihm das Glück nicht holt sein. Er hatte mittlerweile das halbe Schloss abgesucht. Langsam wurde ihm komisch zu mute. Mit jedem weiteren Raum, der leer war, wurde er immer niedergeschlagener. Aber irgendwo musste das DING doch sein. Es konnte doch nicht spurlos verschwunden sein, oder doch?

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken spürte er plötzlich einen starken Widerstand. Mit einem lautstarken „AU" landete Harry auf dem Boden. Als er auf sah, war da kein Gegenstand, den er hätte treffen können. Stattdessen hörte er ein ebenso lautes „Autsch" von gegenüber.

„Malfoy?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, da er glaubte die Stimme des jungen Slytherin gehört zu haben.

„Potter?" kam es genervt von dem Gegenüber.

Beide zogen gleichzeitig ihre Tarnumhänge herunter und sahen sich erstaunt an.

Gleichzeitig begannen sie: „Was machst du... wie bist du... seit wann..." Abrupt stoppten sie dann wieder.

Das verwirrte die Beiden ein bisschen, dass sich die selben Fragen auf der Seele brannten.

Fürs erste starrten sich beide einfach nur an. Dann begann Harry zaghaft: „Was suchst du hier und dazu noch um diese Zeit?"

„Das Selbe könnte ich dich fragen, Potter" zischte Malfoy zurück.

Harry resignierte. So würden sie zu nichts kommen. Allerdings wollte er ihm auch nichts erzählen.

Er stand auf und wollte gehen.

Zu seiner Überraschung nuschelte Malfoy nun etwas: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem DING, das sie heute hier her gebracht haben."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Draco Malfoy sagte ihm _freiwillig_ etwas, und zwar keine Beleidigung.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Dieser jedoch sah ihn nicht an.

Harry antwortete überrascht: „Das Selbe habe ich auch gemacht."

Draco rappelte sich langsam auf.

„Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Lass uns zusammen arbeiten, das geht schneller und schließlich will ich heute auch noch irgendwann schlafen." Er schnappte seinen Umhang und ging auf Harry zu. „Also, welche Zimmer hast du schon?"

„Alle Zimmer in den oberen Stockwerken." antwortete dieser überrascht und fast schon schockiert. Draco Malfoy,_ der_ Draco Malfoy, wollte mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Da konnte etwas ja nicht stimmen. Aber was?

„Gut, da ich die unteren Stockwerke durchgegangen bin bleibt ja nur noch dieses übrig."

Draco ging an ihm vorbei und ein immer noch erstaunter Harry folgte ihm.

Kaum zu glauben, aber die beiden Feinde schienen kurz vor Weihnachten keinen Streit zu wollen. Obwohl, eigentlich ging alles nur von Malfoy aus.

Sie sahen stillschweigend in allen Zimmern nach. Am Ende standen sie vor der letzten Tür.

„Das ist die einzige Tür, die wir noch nicht hatten." stellte Harry fest.

„Das weiß ich auch." zischte Draco zurück. Dabei musste Harry die Augen verdrehen.

Draco griff zu dem Türknauf. Drehte ihn um und musste feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war.

Auch Ruckeln brachte nichts.

„Kein Problem" sagte Harry kurzerhand darauf. Er wühlte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab, fand ihn aber nicht. „Mist", flüsterte er leicht angesäuert, „Ich hab meinen oben liegen lassen."

Jetzt verdrehte Draco die Augen, griff kurz in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„_Alohomora."_ sagte er und man konnte ein klicken hören. Noch einmal drehte er an dem Türknauf, doch dieses Mal öffnete sich die Tür und schwang geräuschlos auf.

Draco sah in den Raum, der ungewöhnlich groß zu sein schien. Er ging hinein und Harry folgte ihm leise. Harry schloss hinter ihnen die Tür und sah sich dann in dem Raum um. Er war wirklich ungewöhnlich groß. So groß war noch nicht einmal der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein leises 'Woah' konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

„Du findest das hier wäre als Zimmer groß? Dann hast du noch nie ein Haus wie meines gesehen. Da gibt es dutzender solcher Räume."bemerkte Draco abfällig.

Was hatte Harry auch erwartet? Das er vielleicht einmal nicht angeben würde? Bestimmt nicht. Wieder einmal verdrehte er die Augen. Dabei viel sein Blick auf die hohen Fenster des Raumes. Das Mondlicht schimmerte in den Raum und verlieh ihm einen majestätischen Glanz. Diesen Raum hatte er wirklich noch nie betreten, geschweige denn gesehen. Wie war er ihm nur entgangen?

„Dort." Draco zeigte auf die Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes. Harry konnte noch nicht erkennen was er meinte, dennoch ging er Draco schnell hinterher. Je näher sie kamen, desto weniger konnte er erkennen.

Schon standen sie vor der Wand. „Und jetzt?" Harry konnte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen.

Mit einem ich-glaub's-ja-nicht-ist-der-wirklich-so-blöd-Blick sah Draco ihn ungläubig an. Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und seine grauen Augen blitzten auf. Er hob seine linke Hand und für Harry schien er ins Leere zu greifen, als er mit staunen sehen musste, dass Draco mit einem gewaltigen Ruck einen Tarnumhang herunter zog.

„Das Flattern hättest du auch bemerken können." sagte der Slytherin nur hämisch dazu.

Dann sahen er und Harry zu dem, was sie da aufgedeckt hatten und erstarrten. Es sah aus wie ein Spiegel, ein runder, großer, steinerner, reich verzierter Spiegel. Harry musste unweigerlich an den Spiegel Nehergeb denken, den er im ersten Schuljahr gefunden hatte und in dem auch der Stein der Weisen versteckt gewesen war.

Doch der hier war irgendwie anders. Sie spiegelten sich zwar in ihm, aber irgendwas gefiel Harry nicht daran.

Schüchtern fragte er: „Und jetzt?" Irgendwie schien er sich zu wiederholen.

„Jetzt finde ich heraus, wozu der gut ist und warum er hier versteckt wird." antwortete Draco darauf und begann auch schon den Spiegel abzusuchen.

'Moment', dachte sich Harry. „Hast du gerade 'ich' gesagt?"

„Ja," Draco untersuchte den Spiegel weiter, „du bist sowieso zu unfähig für so etwas."

Das reichte Harry jetzt endgültig: „Was soll das heißen, ich wäre..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Der Spiegel ließ plötzlich ein lautes Krachen vernehmen. Draco schreckte von ihm zurück und starrte den Spiegel mit entsetzten Augen an. Das Bild war zerbrochen, die Teile hielten aber noch zusammen. Sie spiegelten sich nicht mehr in ihm, dafür war aber ein Wald zu erkennen. Irgendwie hielt dieser Wald sie gefangen.

Je länger er auf den Spiegel starrte, desto schwächer und müder fühlte Harry sich. Er merkte kaum noch, wie er zu Boden fiel und eine helle Frauenstimme flüsterte etwas, das er nicht mehr verstand.

Er riss die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Sein Atem ging schnell und Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Hatte er das wirklich nur geträumt? Das konnte er irgendwie nicht glauben. Er musste noch einmal losgehen und sich die Sache genauer ansehen. Allerdings wollte er diesmal seine Freunde mitbringen.

Er traf sie auch direkt unten in der Halle beim Frühstück und schaffte es sie dazu bereit zu erklären mit ihm zu kommen. Alle zusammen gingen sie zu dem Raum, der komischerweise nicht mehr verschlossen war. Auch der Spiegel in dem Raum war nicht mehr verhangen, dafür war aber das Bild verschwunden, worüber Harry sich wunderte.

„Und was genau wolltest du uns zeigen?" fragte eine genervte Hermine und Harry sah, dass sie nur aussprach, was alle anderen dachten.

Harry wollte gerade ansetzten um ihnen zu sagen, was es mit dem Spiegel auf sich hat, als die Tür aufflog und Malfoy mit Pansy und Blaise eintrat und sie konnten hören wie er lautstark sagte: „Aber wenn ich es euch doch sage, der ist hier...POTTER!" schrie er am Ende durch den ganzen Raum.

Harry hörte wieder dieses Krachen. Er sah sofort, dass der Spiegel wieder reagierte.

„Da!" schrie er und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Spiegel. Der Wald war dieses Mal wieder zu sehen, aber er sah anders aus. Er war nicht mehr so grün, wie das letzte Mal, er war eher gelblich.

Auf dem Spiegelbild erschien das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Frau mit goldenen lockigen Haaren und blauen Augen, so blau wie der Himmel. Sie flüsterte und hielt ihnen die Hände entgegen. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab.

Alles was sie verstanden war:

„Sie sind beisammen. Sie sind gekommen

um zurückzubringen, was uns genommen."

Harry spürte ein starkes ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel, als wenn er an einen Portschlüssel angeschlossen wäre, aber es war irgendwie anders. Im Flug sah er sich selbst vor sich stehen, wie er den Zauberstab in der linken Hand hielt. Aber er war doch Rechtshänder, wieso hielt er dann den Zauberstab in der linken Hand? Sein Gegenüber trat zur Seite und sah ihm nach. Mit seiner Stimme rief er ihm hinterher: „Du wirst es nicht können!"

Harry spürte noch, wie er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er sah sich um und bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzten, dass er auf dem Boden in dem Wald lag, den er durch den Spiegel gesehen hatte. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.


	2. Blanche Neige

So und hier kommt nun das nächste Kapitel. Etwas spät, aber besser zu spät als gar nicht.

Und noch etwas zu den Namen der Kapitel: Für all diejenigen, die nichts mit den französischen Titeln der Märchen anfangen können (so wie meine Betas) habe ich die deutschen Titel in klammern dahinter geschrieben.

Disclaimer: J.K alles, mir nichts!

Pairings: Werdet ihr feststellen, wenn ihr das erste Kapitel lest bzw. könnt ihr euch dann denken (wird wahrscheinlich so bleiben)

Warnung: Wer die Märchen so mag, wie sie sind, sollte nicht weiter lesen. Sie werden brutaler und meistens blutiger, wenn ich sie umgeschrieben habe.

Veröffentlichung der nächsten Kapitel: An jedem 11. wird (hoffentlich) ein neues Kapitel hinzu gefügt... (ich gelobe feierlich, dass ich mich in Zukunft daran halten werde... Wetten das schaff ich nicht...)

Beta: Lothan und Harlekin

**2. Kapitel: Blanche Neige (Schneewittchen)**

Der Boden, auf dem sie gelandet waren, war mit Moos überwachsen und unglaublich weich. Er fühlte sich fast an wie ein Bett. Die gelblich grünen Blätter des Waldes fielen teilweise auf sie herab.

Ginny war die erste, die sich wieder regte. Sie spürte ziemliche Schmerzen in ihren Knochen, dennoch setzte sie sich langsam auf. Noch drehte sich alles um sie und sie konnte noch nicht richtig sehen. Langsam klarte sich ihr Blick und er fiel zuerst auf ihre Hände. Dann erschrak sie. Auf ihrem Arm trug sie etwas, das sie nicht kannte. Es hatte lange rotgelbe Ärmel. Als sie sich den Rest ihres Körpers besah, sah sie, dass sie ein wunderschönes mittelalterliches Kleid trug. Die Ärmel waren weit ausgestellt und um die Hüfte trug sie einen kunstvoll verzierten Gürtel, mit einer langen Lasche. An ihrem Rock wechselten sich rot und gelb ab, genau so wie bei ihrem Oberteil, das einen V-Ausschnitt hatte und von einem goldenem Kragen begrenzt wurde. Ein Griff zu ihren Haaren zeigte ihr, dass sie kunstvoll hoch gesteckt worden waren.

'Aber das kann doch nicht sein', dachte Ginny verwundert und sah sich um. In ihrer Nähe lag Luna, die dasselbe Kleid wie sie trug, nur in blau und gelb. Ihre Haare offen und die vordersten Strähnen zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, die am Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden waren.

Hermine trug ein ähnliches Kleid, mit dem Unterschied, dass der Rock noch einen halben durchsichtigen goldenen durchsichtigen Schleier hatte. Ihre sonst so abstehenden und zerzausten Haare waren in lockige Strähnen unterteilt, schöne große Locken.

Die Überraschung war jedoch Pansy, die dasselbe Kleid wie Hermine trug, jedoch in grün und silber, aber das Besondere war ihr Haar. Normalerweise war es kurz, doch jetzt war es lang und glatt, wäre sie aufgestanden, wäre ihr Haar ihr bis zu der Hüfte gefallen.

Die Jungen hatten auch alle die selbe Kleidung an, bis auf die farblichen Unterschiede. Die Gryffindors trugen ein rotes langärmiges Hemd und eine eher enge gelbe Stoffhose mit schwarzen Stiefeln, die bis zum oberen Ende geschürt waren. Die Kleidung der Slytherins waren ein grünes Hemd und eine silberne Hose.

Alle Gryffindors trugen rote Umhänge, die, wenn man sie verschloss, nicht preisgaben, was sich darunter verbarg. Auf der Schnalle war ein Löwe abgebildet. Die Slytherins trugen grüne Umhänge mit einer Schlange auf der Schnalle und Luna trug einen blauen Umhang mit einem Raben.

Langsam aber sicher wurden auch die anderen wach, standen verwundert auf und besahen sich ihrer neuen Kleidung. Pansy schoss aber mit ihrer Aufregung über ihre Haare den Vogel ab. Sie zeterte darüber, dass sie diese Haare nicht leiden könne und dieses nicht ertragen würde.

Doch hörte sie damit abrupt auf, als die Frau von vorhin vor ihnen erschien.

Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, dass im nicht vorhandenen Wind, genau wie ihr Haar, wehte.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt viele Fragen", sagte sie mit schwacher trauriger Stimme. „Aber wir brauchen eure Hilfe."

„Was soll das heißen, ihr braucht unsere Hilfe?" fragte Draco vorlaut und äußerst unhöflich, worauf hin er böse Blicke erntete, auch von seinem besten Freund.

„Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, um dieses Land zu retten. Ohne euch sind wir verloren. Ihr seid neun, die neun, die uns helfen werden." Hoffnungsvoll sah sie auf die Schüler hinab.

„Wobei sollen wir euch denn helfen?" fragte Luna erwartungsvoll und voller Spannung, aufgeregt was nun geschehen würde und welches Abenteuer sie erwarten würden.

„Ihr müsst finden, was wir verloren. Wir können es nicht zurückholen. Nur ihr könnt das."

„Warum sollten wir euch helfen? Und wie kommen wir wieder zurück?" fragte Pansy schnippisch.

„Ihr müsst das verlorene finden, sonst stirbt dieser Wald und somit auch unsere Welt. Je länger wir hier stehen, um so knapper wird unsere Zeit. Wenn dieser Wald stirbt, wird die Magie in eurer Welt erlöschen und ihr werdet keine Zauberer mehr sein. Die magischen Wesen, wie Drachen und Zentauren, werden sterben. Ihr müsst den Spiegel finden, der euch wieder nach Hause bringt. Dieser Spiegel befindet sich dort, wo das Verlorene ist. Mit seiner Hilfe werdet ihr zurückkehren können."

„Gut, dann gehen wir direkt da hin", stellte Draco fest und wollte schon losgehen, als die Frau ihn zurückhielt.

„So einfach ist das nicht. Der Spiegel wird sich erst dann aktivieren, wenn ihr das Verlorene gefunden habt."

„Und wie sollen wir uns verteidigen, wenn wir angegriffen werden?", mischte sich nun Blaise ein.

„Ihr habt noch immer eure Zauberstäbe."

Bei diesem Satz suchten alle in ihrem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab und waren überrascht, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten.

„Aber ich hatte meinen doch gar nicht bei mir, als wir zu dem Spiegel gegangen sind", wunderte sich Ron, der seinen, wie so oft, im Schlafsaal vergessen hatte.

Die Frau verzog keine Miene und antwortete nur: „Er ist das wichtigste Utensil, das ihr hier brauchen werdet."

Sie wand sich um und zeigte in die Richtung, in die die Schüler blickten und sagte: „Geht in diese Richtung und ihr werdet den Anfang finden. Aber passt auf, dass ihr den Weg nicht verlasst." Sie wand sich wieder ihnen zu: „Bitte helft uns!", flehte sie und verschwand dann.

„Na dann, gehen wir mal oder?", fragte Harry alle Anwesenden und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her und dachten nach.

Dieser Wald schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sie sahen nur Bäume, nichts als Bäume. Bäume hier, Bäume da. Draco war kurz davor einen Baumkoller zu kriegen. Ihm war das ganze sowieso nicht geheuer, am liebsten wäre er umgekehrt und hätte dort einen Weg gesucht oder wäre einfach durch den Wald gerannt. Aber als er sich umdrehte war der Weg hinter ihm verschwunden, was ihm irgendwie Angst machte und dann doch lieber weiter ging.

Pansy zeterte innerlich noch immer über ihre Haare. Blaise war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Ron und Hermine liefen stillschweigend nebeneinander, da sie beide Gefahr liefen sich sonst wieder zu streiten. Ron konnte sich jedoch keine verstohlenen Blicke verkneifen. Hermine sah so auch ziemlich gut aus. Bei diesen Gedanken wurde er leicht rosa und sah einfach auf den Boden, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand es bemerken würde. Neville hatte so ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Dieser Wald war ihm irgendwie nicht sicher. Er konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. Am wenigsten konnte er es sich erklären, dass Luna so gut drauf war. Ginny lief neben Harry und grübelte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Dann fiel ihr wieder die Kleidung ein, die sie trugen.

„Was meinst du, warum wir ausgerechnet diese Sachen tragen müssen?", fragte sie Harry laut.

„Wieso? Magst du sie nicht?", fragte Harry, nachdem er registriert hatte, dass sie ihn etwas gefragt hatte. „Ich finde dich nämlich unglaublich süß darin."

Er musste lächeln. Langsam zog er seine Freundin an sich und küsste sie.

Wie schön Ginny das auch fand, so musste sie ihn doch unterbrechen.

„Aber wieso müssen wir nun diese Kleidung tragen?", fragte sie noch einmal.

Luna antwortete ihr gut gelaunt: „Vielleicht damit wir nicht auffallen?" Luna rannte an Ginny vorbei und drehte sich auf einem Platz vor ihnen um sich selbst. Lachend stoppte sie dann und sah die andern an.

„Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt dass wir aus diesem Wald gegangen sind...", Ron starrte verblüfft hinter sich, aber der Wald war spurlos verschwunden. „Oh man ist das düster hier", war sein einziger Kommentar zu diesem Ort.

„Was haben die denn alle?", fragte Pansy, als sie bemerkte, dass die Passanten sie anstarrten und stehen blieben. Um sie herum wurde getuschelt und verstohlene Blicke wurden aus getauscht.

Aus der Menge trat eine ältere Frau hervor. Sie trug ein altes abgenutztes Kleid, das fast schon ein Lumpen war. Ihre schwarz-graues Haar war zu einem strengen Dutt zusammengebunden.

„Kommt mit! Ich muss mit euch reden." Die neun gingen dieser Einladung nur zu gerne nach. Sie waren froh von dort zu entkommen.

Sie folgten der Frau in eine dunkle Gasse. Das ganze Land schien im Dunkeln zu liegen. Licht schien es hier nicht wirklich zu geben, sogar Flammen strahlten nur Kälte aus.

Die Frau lotste sie in ein altes Haus, das ziemlich groß zu sein schien. Mit ein bisschen Licht, würde das bestimmt wunderschön aussehen. Sie setzten sich alle um einen Tisch und ein älterer Herr brachte Tassen mit Tee.

„Wollt ihr dazu etwas essen?", fragte die Dame freundlich. Alle nickten. Ein leichtes Hungergefühl hatte sich in ihnen breit gemacht.

Während sie warteten begann die Frau: „Ihr seid die Neun oder?"

Sie sahen sich untereinander an. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollten.

Die Dame musste schmunzeln.

Dann wagte Hermine zu antworten: „Wir wissen nicht, ob wir die Neun sind, die sie erwarten, aber wir haben einen Auftrag bekommen."

„Oh ja, das habt ihr. Was glaubt ihr, was uns fehlt?", fragte sie erheitert.

„Licht", war Rons Antwort. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wärme?", antwortete Neville und dachte an die eisige Stimmung. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Anscheinend wusste niemand mehr etwas, was er noch raten konnte. Dann, zur Überraschung aller, sagte Blaise: „Schönheit."

Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an. Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass er etwas dazu sagen würde.

„Was denn?", fragte er verblüfft, „ich erkenne Schönheit, wenn ich sie sehe und hier ist nichts schön."

„Du hast vollkommen Recht", sagte die Dame. „Die Schönheit ist uns geraubt worden. Und das alles haben wir nur Königin Blanche zu verdanken."

Fragende Blicke machten die Runde und die Dame sah schon, was jetzt zu tun sei.

„Gut, ich erzähle euch die Geschichte von Blanche Neige, unserer Königin."

„Blanche Neige?", fragte Ron und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine rammte ihren Ellbogen in Rons Seite und funkelte ihn böse an.

Die alte Dame begann:

_Mitten im Winter saß unsere schöne Königin am Fenster, das einen Rahmen von schwarzen Ebenholz hatte, und stickte. Schnee fiel wie Federn vom Himmel. Während des Stickens stach die Königin sich in den Finger und drei Blutstropfen fielen zur Erde. Als sie das Blut im Schnee sah dachte sie, dass es wunderschön aussähe und sagte: „Ach hätt ich doch ein Kind mit Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie Blut und Haaren so schwarz wie dieses Ebenholz."_

_Ein Jahr später gebar sie ein Kind, mit Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie Blut und Haaren so schwarz wie Ebenholz und wurde das deswegen Blanche Neige genannt._

_Die Königin war eine sehr schöne Frau, aber als das Kind sieben Jahre alt war, war dieses bereits schöner als sie. _

_Blanche brachte eines Tages die Uhr ihres Vaters zu ihrer Mutter und sagte: „Die hat Vater letzte Nacht, als er sich in mein Bett geschlichen hatte vergessen." Da weiteten sich die Augen der Königin und sie erkannte, dass auch das Herz der schönen Prinzessin ebenso schwarz war wie das Ebenholz._

_Blanche wusste auch von dem Spiegel im Zimmer ihrer Mutter. Jeden Tag fragte die Königin ihn: „Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?" _

_Der Spiegel antwortete: „Frau Königin, ihr seid die Schönste im Land."_

_Dann schwang der Spiegel zur Seite und der junge Jäger, der Geliebte der Königin, trat hervor. Diese Sätze waren ihre Passwörter. Doch immer wenn Blanch an dem Zimmer der Königin vorbei ging, sah der Jäger Blanche voller Begierde an._

_Auch dies entging der Königin nicht. So befahl sie dem jungen Jäger kurzerhand die Prinzessin mit in den Wald zu nehmen. Dort sollte er ihr Lunge und Leber entreißen und diese dann der Königin zu bringen._

_Im Wald aber konnte der Jäger nicht anders, als über Blanche herzufallen und ihr zu sagen: „Ich liebe euch, Blanche. Ihr seid so schön."_

„_Schöner als meine Mutter?" fragte diese darauf unschuldig, während der Jäger ihr die Kleider auszog._

„_Ihr seid tausendmal schöner als sie." Und mit einem hämischen Lächeln der Gewissheit ließ sie ihn gewähren._

_Der junge Jäger schoss einen Frischling und brachte die Lunge und die Leber des Tieres der Königin, die diese dann auch bald verspeiste._

_Blanch aber lief durch den Wald und fand ein Haus. Sie ging hinein und kümmerte sich nicht darum, wem dieses Häuschen gehörte. Sie aß von einem der sieben Tellerchen und trank aus einem der sieben Becherchen und legte sich dann zum Schlafen auf drei der sieben kleinen Bettchen._

_Abends wurde sie dann von sieben hässlichen Zwergen gefunden._

_Wegen ihrer Schönheit nahmen sie Blanche auf, aber diese ließ sich nicht im Traume einfallen den Zwergen auch nur ein bisschen zu helfen. „Eine Prinzessin soll im Haushalt mithelfen? Eine Prinzessin und arbeiten?" waren ihre einzigen Kommentare dazu._

_Alles was sie tat, war die Bücher der Zwerge zu lesen, in denen alles mögliche über Pflanzen stand, welche giftig waren, und welche nicht._

_Nach einiger Zeit kam der Königin zu Ohren, dass Blanche noch lebte. Sie ließ den Jäger kommen, folterte ihn und brachte aus ihm heraus, dass er Blanche damals nicht getötet hatte._

_Da war die Königin so wütend, dass sie einen Auftragsmörder nach dem anderen schickte, aber keiner kam je zurück._

_Blanche hatte bemerkt, dass die Königin von ihrer Existenz wusste. Sie nutzte die Zwerge als Schutzschilde und erledigte die Auftragsmörder einen nach dem anderen selbst._

_Da niemand zurückkehrte machte die Königin sich selbst auf den Weg. Neben den normalen Äpfel hatte sie auch einen giftigen Apfel aus ihrem Garten mit dabei. Damit niemand die Königin erkennen konnte, verkleidete sie sich als alte Frau und zog selber zu der Hütte der Zwerge, von den nur noch drei lebten._

_Die Zwerge waren am Tage immer in ihrem Stollen. Die Königin wusste dies und so klopfte sie ohne zu zögern an der Türe an und sagte: „Wollt ihr einen Apfel kaufen?"_

_Blanch öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Mutter, was soll das? Warum verkleidest du dich?"_

_Die Königin erschrak so sehr, dass sie den Korb mit den Äpfeln fallen ließ und alle heraus rollten._

_Blanche griff sich einen Apfel heraus und sagte: „Bist du nun persönlich gekommen um mich zu töten? Für meine Schönheit kann ich doch nichts. Und ich hatte mir immer gewünscht, dass du mich vor Vater beschützt, aber stattdessen hast du mich allein gelassen. Wenn du wirklich nicht meine Mutter bist, dann wird mir bei dem Biss in diesen Apfel nichts geschehen." Und sie biss in den Apfel._

_Als Blanche zu Boden fiel begann die Königin sich Vorwürfe zu machen und fing sie auf._

„_Ich hätte sie aufhalten sollen, sie ist doch meine Tochter."_

_Trotzdem ließ sie ihr Kind liegen und rannte zurück zum Schloss._

_Als die Zwerge Blanche fanden legten sie sie in einen gläsernen Sarg und weinten Tag und Nacht um sie._

_Wenige Tage später erschien ein junger, hübscher Königssohn. Sein Diener wollte einen der Äpfel von einem Baum essen, doch der Prinz hielt ihn davon ab, da diese giftig waren. _

_Im Haus der Zwerge sah der Prinz die schöne Prinzessin und wollte sie mitnehmen._

_Der Prinz bat die Zwerge um die Prinzessin und da er so sehr bat gaben sie sie ihm mit._

_Unterwegs zu dem Königreich des Prinzen aber fiel der Sarg zu Boden und durch den Schock erwachte Blanche zu neuem Leben. Sie sah dem schönen Prinzen in die Augen, sah die zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben, das eine grün, das andere blau, und verliebte sich in ihn._

_Zu der Hochzeit der beiden wurde auch die Königin eingeladen. Auch wenn sie ein komisches Gefühl hatte ging sie hin. Wie es üblich war erschien sie wenige Tage vor der Zeremonie._

_Dort stand Blanche vor ihr. Die Königin wunderte sich, hatte sie doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Blanche gestorben war. Aus Rache wurden der glühende Schuhe angezogen, mit denen sie lief, bis sie verbrannte. Zuvor fragte der Prinz die Königin , ohne das Wissen von Blanche aus._

_Vor der Hochzeit verhielt Blanch sich wie sonst auch, wer wollte konnte mit ihr das Bett teilen, so auch der alte König. Der Prinz bekam davon Wind und lud Blanche zu sich vor. _

_Der Prinz sprach: „Alles, was du getan hast, hast du nur aus Machtgier getan. Um dich an deiner Mutter zu rächen hast du sogar in den einzigen vergifteten Apfel gebissen. Du hast ihn sofort erkannt, denn durch die Zwerge wusstest du über diese Früchte Bescheid. Außerdem hast du am unteren Teil des Apfels abgebissen, dort wo der Apfel am wenigsten giftig war." Seine Stimme hallte von allen Wänden wider._

„_Ach, mein lieber Prinz." sagte sie und zog dabei ein Messer aus der Tasche, „Ich liebe euch doch." Und mit diesen Worten warf sie das Messer nach ihm._

_Allerdings traf sie nur einen Spiegel woraufhin der Prinz hinter ihr stand und ihr mit einem Messer in den Bauch stach. _

_Höhnisch sagte er: „Du behauptest mich aufrichtig zu lieben, aber dennoch hast du nicht bemerkt, dass die Farben meiner Augen vertauscht waren. Ich habe dich nur mitgenommen, weil du wie tot warst und als du erwachtest, war meine Liebe zu dir verflogen."_

_Aber Blanche starb nicht. Sie wurde wieder geheilt und nach Hause geschickt._

_Ihr gehörte nun das Königreich, aber niemand wollte je wieder etwas von ihr. Lange lebte sie noch auf dem Schloss und unser Land ging in Schönheit auf. Die Prinzessin hatte sich durch diese Erfahrung komplett verändert, sie war warmherzig und gut geworden. Alles wurde schöner als sie und sie verschwand eines Tages spurlos und mit ihr ging die Schönheit dieses Landes._

„Das war die Geschichte unserer Königin Blanch. Seitdem ist das Schloss sehr heruntergekommen. Sie hat uns die Schönheit genommen."

„War das nicht das Märchen von Schneewittchen?", fragte Ginny.

„Allerdings stark verändert", warf Harry ein.

„Märchen?", fragte die alte Dame, „Wieso Märchen? Das ist unsere Geschichte!"

„Bei uns ist das als Märchen bekannt", antwortete Hermine. „Als erfundene Geschichte mit einer Moral. Sie war nie real."

„Dann habt ihr wohl auch schon von Chaperon Rouge und unserer Princesse des Roses gehört?", fragte die Dame neugierig.

„Wenn sie damit Rotkäppchen und Dornröschen meinen, dann ja", meinte Hermine.

Plötzlich schrak die Dame auf und erhob sich schnell von ihrem Stuhl. Sie rannte zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Rasch, beeilt euch. Ihr müsst schnell hier raus." Sie standen alle auf und rannten durch die Tür. „Ich würde euch gerne noch weiter helfen, aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Geht zum Schloss und findet unsere Schönheit wieder."

Sie rannten durch die Straßen und hörten auch schon so etwas wie eine Armee. Ohne groß zu überlegen versuchten sie einen Weg zum Schloss zu finden. Zu allem Überfluss begann es jetzt auch noch zu regnen und gewittern. Schlamm spritzte an ihren Kleidern hoch.

„Da!", schrie Ginny, sie schienen einen Weg gefunden zu haben. Schnell rannten sie ihr nach.

Dann hörten sie hinter sich ein ungutes Geräusch. Es klang wie das Brüllen eines Drachen.

Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich um. Tatsächlich: Ein Drache flog direkt auf sie zu.

„Lauft!" schrie Draco und alle rannten so schnell sie konnten. Der Drache knallte direkt dort auf den Boden, wo sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatten.

Sie rannten immer weiter und versuchten den wütenden Drachen hinter sich zu ignorieren. Dann betraten sie das Schloss und plötzlich sah es gar nicht mehr so heruntergekommen aus, wie von draußen. Warmes Sonnenlicht schien in die Empfangshalle.

Erstaunt sahen sie sich um. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Sie glaubten, sie würden träumen. Sogar Pansy entwich ein leises „Boah".

Dann hörten sie einen Knall und das Licht verschwand, sie wurden in die Realität zurück geholt. Der Drache war in die Eingangshalle gestürmt. Die Gruppe spaltete sich. Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron rannten ins obere Stockwerk. Neville und Luna eilten durchs Erdgeschoss und Draco, Pansy und Blaise liefen in den Keller.

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny betraten einen Balkon unter dem der Ozean wild wogte. Vor ihnen fehlte aber die Brüstung, so mussten sie anhalten und wollten sich umdrehen und zurück laufen. Daraus wurde jedoch nichts. Der Drache stand direkt hinter ihnen und sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Sie sprangen in die Richtung des Ozeans. Hermine hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und wollte einen Zauber sprechen, als sie wieder in einem Wald auf dem Boden landeten

XXX

Neville und Luna rannten immer schneller. Plötzlich standen sie vor einem Spiegel.

„Das muss der Spiegel aus der Geschichte sein", schlussfolgerte Luna.

„Dann ist dahinter der Geheimgang", Neville wollte den Spiegel zur Seite schieben, doch in diesem Moment schrie Luna laut auf. Das erschreckte auch Neville und er sah sich um, um zu sehen, was das Mädchen so erschreckt hatte. Da fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel. In ihm spiegelte sich eine wunderschöne Frau mit schwarzen, lockigen Haaren.

„Blanche Neige!", entfuhr es Luna. Das Spiegelbild nickte und ihre roten Lippen formten Worte, die sie aber nicht verstehen konnten.

„Was?", fragte Neville.

„Der Spiegel im verlorenen Haus", antwortete Luna. Anscheinend hatte sie es verstanden. Neville sah sie fassungslos an.

Dann hörten sie Schreie, was sie aus den Gedanken riss und sie drehten sich von dem Spiegel weg.

Als sie nichts sehen konnten blickten sie zurück zum Spiegel, aber Blanche war fort.

Neville stemmte schnell die Tür auf und tatsächlich war hinter dem Spiegel ein Geheimgang.

Er rannte bereits ein paar Stufen hinunter. „Komm!", schrie er Luna zu, die sich dann auch in Bewegung setzte.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und sie hörten wie eine sanfte Stimme ihnen nachsagte: „In den Spiegeln..."

Kaum hatten sie das gehört, fielen sie auf den weichen Moosboden des Waldes.

XXX

Im Keller stießen die drei Slytherins auf eine Quelle. Das Wasser leuchtete grün. Sie bemerkten, dass sie hier in einer Sackgasse gelandet waren. Sie wollten umkehren, aber die Tür schlug zu.

Pansy fing plötzlich an zu wimmern und zog an Dracos Ärmel. „D... D... Draco. D... D... Da!"

„Was ist denn Pansy?" genervt drehte er sich um und erschrak so sehr, dass auch Blaise sich umdrehte.

Im Wasser lag die Leiche einer Frau. Zumindest sah es danach aus. Doch diese war vorher nicht da gewesen.

Blaise jedoch blieb ruhig. „Das ist doch nur ein Geist", tat er das ab und ging auf die Gestalt zu.

Diese öffnete die Augen, in denen keine Iris und keine Pupillen waren und ein Arm griff nach Blaise, der sich herunter gebeugt hatte.

Mit einer schaurigen Stimme sagte die Frau: „Du lässt mich nicht zurück."

Und mit einem Schrei wurde Blaise ins Wasser gezogen.

Draco schrie laut: „Blaise!" und rannte auf ihn zu, doch in dem Moment, in dem er sich zu dem Wasser hinunter beugte, griff er in Laub und sie befanden sich wieder in dem Wald vom Anfang.

So, bis dann in knapp einem Monat. Und bitte Reviwed doch...-


	3. Cendrillon

**3. Kapitel: Cendrillon (Aschenputtel)**

„Was?" fragte Neville Luna rhetorisch. Er begriff einfach nicht, warum sie wieder in diesem Wald waren.

Beide sahen sich fragend um, aber es schien, als wenn niemand kommen würde um ihnen weiter zu helfen.

Nach einigen Minuten sahen sie sich immer noch stumm um.

Dann sprach Luna endlich aus, was sie beide dachten: „Es wird wohl nichts mehr passieren. Also, wollen wir gehen?" Einladend hielt sie ihre linke Hand in die Richtung in die der einzige Weg führte.

Neville überlegte kurz, fügte sich dann aber doch und machte sich mit Luna auf den Weg.

Sie liefen einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Neville hatte angefangen nervös mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen. Luna hingegen ging summend und, immer wieder aufs neue staunend, ruhig neben ihm her.

Mit der Zeit wurde Neville immer nervöser und er versuchte alle Pflanzen aufzuzählen, die sie je in Kräuterkunde durchgenommen hatten. Leider glückte ihm dies nicht so ganz und im Affekt sprengte er einen der großen Steine, die ab und zu auf dem Weg lagen.

„Ah!" schrie Luna, die ganz ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte und damit auf brutalste Weise zurück in die Realität befördert wurde, sofern man diesen Ort hier als Realität bezeichnen konnte.

„'Tschuldigung", sagte sich Neville kurz angebunden.

Doch Luna schien das nicht mehr zu interessieren: „Oh, Blumen!"

Sie lief los und wollte sie sich aus der Nähe ansehen. Neville aber reagierte schnell und packte ihren Arm.

„Nicht!", rief er besorgt. „Die sind abseits vom Weg und wir sollten auf die Warnung achten!"

„Aber... das ist doch nur ein Meter!", sagte sie traurig darauf.

„Wir wollen doch kein Risiko eingehen, oder?" fragte er freundlich, aber doch bestimmt.

Und als wenn der Wald seine Worte unterstützen wollte, kam ein unheimlicher Wind aus dem Wald und merkwürdige sowie unheimliche Geräusche kamen ihnen hingegen.

„Okay. Du hast Recht. Ich sollte es lieber lassen." Luna schluckte laut und machte einen Schritt zurück. Jedoch hatte sie nicht mit den Überresten des Steins gerechnet und fiel hintenüber.

Neville war so geistesgegenwärtig, dass er sie schnell auffing. Allerdings sackte er damit auch auf den Boden.

Als sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatten, lag Luna in Nevilles Armen und sah ihm tief in die braunen Augen. Sie konnte nicht anders als leicht rot zu werden.

Auch Neville wurde leicht rot und er hatte das Gefühl in diesen blauen, so reinen blauen Augen, zu ertrinken. Er schien immer tiefer in ihnen zu versinken. Ebenso, wie er tiefer in ihnen versank, sank sein Kopf immer tiefer.

Luna wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und öffnete leicht ihre Lippen.

Durch ein Krachen schreckte die beiden aus ihrer Umarmung auf.

„Was war das?", fragte Neville ahnungslos und gleichzeitig bedauernd, dass es nicht zu mehr als dieser Umarmung gekommen war.

„Lass uns nachsehen", antwortete Luna, sprang auch sofort auf und lief dem Lärm entgegen.

Neville, immer noch niedergeschlagen, sprang ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr.

Wie schon zuvor wunderte sich Neville, dass sie einfach so aus dem Wald kamen, wo vorher noch kein Ausgang war.

'Also irgendwie scheint das hier ein Zentrum zu sein. Wie eine Stadt sieht das nicht aus. Obwohl, eigentlich doch', dachte Neville.

Alles war hier so bunt und aus Glas, buntem Glas. Irgendwie war alles hell und strahlend.

Schreiend liefen ihnen einige Menschen entgegen, allesamt mit Stäben und Kugeln in den Händen.

„Achtung!" Mit diesem Schrei wurden Luna und Neville gerade noch weg gezogen, denn knapp eine Sekunde später waren dort, wo sie vorher gestanden hatten, die letzten Überrestes eines Hauses, die, merkwürdigerweise, bereits verschwanden. Sie schienen sich in Licht zu verwandeln.

„Das war knapp. Auch wenn sie nicht echt sind, so sind die Schmerzen doch real", erklärte der geheimnisvolle junge Mann, der sie gerade gerettet hatte. Die langen schwarzen Haare hingen ihm tief ins Gesicht, so dass man seine dunklen, fast schon schwarzen Augen kaum sehen konnte. Er war von erstaunlicher Größe, dennoch sehr schmal und fast schon zierlich gebaut.

„Jetzt kommt weg hier!", rief er den beiden entgegen und sie folgten ihm rennend.

Sie rannten durch helle Straßen. Wie eng sie auch waren, sie waren immer hell. Es gab nicht eine dunkle Straße. Sie wussten nicht, wohin sie rannten, außer, dass sie dem Mann folgen sollten. Dieser wiederum lief der Menge hinterher.

„Cochon! Hier her!", rief eine Frau dem Mann zu. Dieser drehte sich zu Luna und Neville um und rief: „Los, folgt mir einfach."

Da sie nicht wussten, was sie sonst tun sollten, liefen sie ihm hinterher.

Während sie weiter durch Gassen liefen, konnten sie einige Gesprächsfetzen der beiden vorauslaufenden aufschnappen.

„Also bricht sie immer weiter zusammen?", fragte der Mann die Frau.

„Ja", antwortete sie erregt. „Jetzt hat es schon die Hälfte der Stadt erwischt."

„Schon die Hälfte? Soviel hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Es ist aber so. Wo zur Hölle steckt nur deine Mutter?"

„Weiß ich doch auch nicht. Ohne sie bricht alles zusammen."

„Langsam wird es eng. Oh... Hier lang." Sie stieß eine Tür auf und rannten eine Treppe hinunter. Es schien, als wenn sie in einem Tunnel unter der Erde wären. Feststellen konnten sie das nicht wirklich, da es kein Licht gab. Neville zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte: „_Lumos._" Auf seinem Zauberstab erschien eine kleine Flamme, die genug Licht gab, um den Tunnel auszuleuchten.

„Wie?", fragte Cochon ungläubig.

„Oh." antwortete Neville. „Wir sind..."

„Zauberer", beendete die Frau seinen Satz. „Das sehen wir. Aber eigentlich dürfte das jetzt gar nicht funktionieren."

Luna nahm nun auch ihren Zauberstab hervor und mit einem lauten „_Lumos"_ entflammte auch ein Licht auf ihrem Zauberstab.

„Wieso nicht 'funktionieren'?" fragte Luna höchst neugierig.

In diesem Moment aber bebte der Boden und einige Steine und Erde fielen von der Decke.

„Wir sollten hier schleunigst raus. Dann werden wir euch alles erklären", sagte die Frau und ging sofort wieder los.

Es kam ihnen vor wie eine Stunde, bis sie aus dem Tunnel kamen und sich direkt in einem Schloss wiederfanden. Auch dieses war komplett aus Glas, bis auf den Boden, der aus Marmor zu sein schien. Überall waren Haselbäume zu sehen, kleine und große. Das Licht fiel durch die Bäume und ein interessantes Spiel zwischen Licht und Schatten fand statt. Wasser lief glänzend und glitzernd von den Wänden und machte das Schloss noch atemberaubender.

Atemlos standen Luna und Neville im Erdgeschoss. Doch die anderen beiden liefen weiter.

Unter Protest liefen sie hinter ihnen her bis ins vierte Stockwerk.

„Oh nein. Sieh dir das an!", stöhnte die Frau.

„Oh mein Gott! Das kann doch nicht sein!" Ungläubig sah er hinaus und auf die Stadt hinab.

Auch Luna und Neville riskierten einen Blick. Aber was vorher noch eine Stadt war, war mittlerweile fast nur noch ein Dorf. Man konnte zwar noch den Steinboden sehen, aber die Häuser waren verschwunden.

„Das ist es: Das ist unser Problem.", richtete Cochon das Wort an Luna und Neville.

„Die Magie, mit der die Häuser zusammen gehalten werden und auf der unsere Welt aufgebaut ist, ist fast schon komplett aus ihr verschwunden", fügte die Frau hinzu.

„Und warum ist das so? Und außerdem, wer seid ihr? Also er heißt Neville und meine Name ist Luna", fragte Luna fordernd.

„Oh. Wie unhöflich von mir", begann die Frau. Jetzt erst sah Luna sie richtig an. Ihre Haare waren bleich, fast weiß und lang, aber zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie war schlank und wirkte unzerstörbar, im Prinzip der komplette Gegensatz zu dem Mann. Ihre Augen waren von einer seltenen Farbe: Gelb.

„Mein Name ist Noir. Und das da...", sie zeigte auf den Mann. „Ist Cochon, mein Verlobter und Kronprinz dieses Landes und damit der Sohn von Königin Cendrillon. Ihr kennt sie bestimmt."

„Cendrillon?", begann Luna. „Tut mir Leid, aber der Name sagt mir nichts." Neville schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf. Noir sah sie ungläubig an und wollte schon ansetzten etwas zu sagen, als sich Cochon einmischte: „Hör auf!"

Cochon wandte sich nun zu ihnen um: „Euch dürfte sie eher als Aschenputtel bekannt sein."

„Die wiederum kenne ich", sagte Luna darauf.

„Darf ich euch nun die Geschichte meiner Mutter erzählen?", fragte Cochon bittend.

Luna antwortete mit einem warmen Lächeln, worauf hin Cochon begann zu erzählen.

_Cendrillon, man nannte sie überall nur Cecile, war schon von Geburt an eine fähige, gute Magierin und Hexenmeisterin. Sie bekam die besten Lehrer, denn ihr Vater war ein wohlhabender Kaufmann. Alles, was sie wollte, wurde Realität und sie konnte wundersame Dinge geschehen lassen._

_Eines Tages jedoch wurde ihre Mutter sehr krank. Sie rief Cecile zu sich ans Totenbett und sagte ihr, dass sie immer fromm und gut bleiben solle, damit Gott ihr immer beistehe und ihre Mutter immer in ihrer Nähe sein könne._

_Cecile konnte sich aber nicht damit abfinden, dass ihre Mutter sterben sollte. Sie durchsuchte alle Bücher, die sie finden konnte nach einer Möglichkeit ihre Mutter zu retten. Alles, was ihr nur ansatzweise weiterhelfen konnte versuchte sie, aber nichts half. Keine Beschwörung, kein Zauber, keine Hexerei, keine Mixtur konnte ihre Mutter vor dem Tod bewahren._

_Ihre Mutter starb vor ihren Augen, sie schloss einfach die Augen und die Qualen waren vorbei. Cecile brach in Tränen aus und durch ihren Aufschrei der Verzweiflung und der Enttäuschung zerstörte sie das Zimmer und tötete unbewusst jeden in der Umgebung mit der Entladung ihrer Magie._

_Danach war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst. Jeden Tag ging sie an das Grab ihrer Mutter und weinte erneut. Als sie erkannt hatte, dass Magie nicht alles aufhalten kann und durch den Verlust ihrer Mutter, hatte sie geschworen nie wieder Magie anzuwenden. _

_Ein Jahr später heiratete ihr Vater erneut. Die Frau brachte zwei Kinder mit in die Ehe, ebenfalls Mädchen. Sie waren beide wunderschön, aber in ihren Worten und Taten zeigte sich die Finsternis in ihnen._

_Da Cecile im Prinzip zu nichts nutze war und die Stiefmutter sie nicht am Tisch sitzen haben wollte. Sie sollte sich ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst verdienen. So wurde sie zur Magd und sie wurde nur noch Cendrillon genannt._

_Ihre Schwestern waren garstig zu ihr und verspotteten sie wo sie nur konnten. Cendrillon entging dem Tod meist nur um Haaresbreite, Schnittwunden und Schussverletzungen gehörten bereits zum Alltag._

_Da sie sich immer noch daran erinnerte, was an dem Tag des Todes ihrer Mutter geschehen war, betrachtete sie dieses als Strafe für das unverzeihliche Verbrechen Menschen getötet zu haben._

_Dann ging der Vater eines Tages auf Reisen und wollte jeder etwas mitbringen. Die Stiefschwestern verlangten nach Kleidern und Schmuck, Cendrillon jedoch wollte nichts weiter als den Zweig, der ihm auf dem Heimweg als erstes an den Hut stieß._

_So geschah es dann auch. Der Vater brachte ihr einen Haselzweig mit, den sie auf dem Grab ihrer Mutter einpflanzte. Vor ihren Augen begann der Baum zu wachsen, bis er groß und stark war._

_Von nun an ging sie dreimal am Tag zu dem Grab und betete._

_Eines Tages erschien ihr ein männlicher Engel mit schwarzen Haaren auf dem Baum: „Du bist also die talentierte Magierin, die wegen einer Panne aufgehört hat ihre Magie zu benutzen? Zu dumm aber auch. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann sag es und ich werde es dir geben." _

_Und das tat sie auch, immer wenn sie etwas brauchte und jedesmal bekam sie, was sie gerne hätte. Der Engel aber wurde zunehmend frecher._

_So geschah es, dass der König ein dreitägiges Fest ausrichtete, zu dem die schönsten und reichsten Frauen des Landes eingeladen wurden, um eine Frau für seinen Sohn zu finden._

_Natürlich mussten die Schwestern dort hin und da sie Cendrillon ärgern wollten, setzten sie nicht ihre magischen Fähigkeiten ein sondern kommandierten sie herrum. Cendrillon wäre auch gerne zu dem Tanz gegangen, aber die Mutter wollte dies nur billigen, wenn sie eine Schüssel Linsen aus der Asche in zwei Stunden gelesen hätte, könnte sie mitkommen._

_Sie begann alles aus der Asche zu lesen, aber nach einer halben Stunde waren es immer noch so viele, dass sie sich nicht anders zu Helfen wusste. Sie ging zum Fenster und rief den Engel, der auch sogleich erschien, aber alles andere als erfreut schien: „Warum zauberst du das nicht einfach hin?" fragte er. Als er jedoch ihr flehendes und trauriges Gesicht sah konnte er nicht anders und zauberte ihr alles zurecht._

_Nun konnte sie das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit der Stiefmutter präsentieren. Da aber erst eine Stunde vergangen war schüttete die Mutter zwei Schüsseln in die Asche. Diese sollte sie dann innerhalb einer Stunde gelesen haben, wenn sie mit wollte. Sie aber lief zum Fenster und rief den Engel. Dieser konnte erneut nicht widerstehen und sortierte alles für sie._

_Nach einer Stunde waren sie tatsächlich gelesen und sie zeigte die Schüsseln der Mutter, diese aber meinte, dass sie kein Kleid hätte und ging mit ihren Töchtern fort._

_Als sie alleine war lief sie zu dem Grab ihrer Mutter und bat um ein Kleid. Wieder erschien der Engel und sagte: „Benutz endlich deine Zauberkraft! Dann hast du die Probleme nicht mehr."_

_Cendrillon aber weigerte sich und nach einigem hin und her gab er ihr auch das ersehnte Kleid, in allen möglichen Farben mit gläsernen Schuhen und noch eine Kutsche dazu._

_Auf dem Ball erkannte niemand das Mädchen. Der Königssohn, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, ging direkt auf sie zu, tanzte mit ihr und wollte sie mit niemandem teilen. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Zeit lang, doch gegen Mitternacht musste sie wieder gehen. Der Königssohn wollte sie begleiten, doch sie entkam ihm._

_Am nächsten Tag war wieder ein Ball, zu dem sie auch gehen wollte. So ging sie erneut zu dem Grab und erbat das Kleid. Dieses mal bekam sie es direkt, doch der Engel wirkte irgendwie bedrückt._

_Sie ging erneut zu dem Ball und alles war genau so wie den Tag davor. Auch dieses Mal entkam sie ihm._

_Auch am dritten Tag wollte sie gerne zu dem Ball gehen. So ging sie zum dritten Mal zu dem Baum und rief den Engel. Dieses Mal erschien er direkt vor ihr und sagte etwas sauer: „Nun zauber doch endlich, verdammt noch Mal. Wenn du deine Kräfte wieder 'aktivierst', wirst du die Wahrheit erkennen." Dennoch blieb sie standhaft und er musste sich fügen._

_Wieder tanzte sie mit dem Prinzen und in seiner Nähe wurde ihr immer warm ums Herz. Er erinnerte sie an jemanden, wusste aber nicht an wen._

_Am Abend wollte sie wieder gehen, doch das gestaltete sich dieses Mal als schwieriger. Er wollte sie keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen. Dann nahm sie irgendwann den Mut zusammen und rannte los. Auf der Treppe jedoch verlor sie ihren linken Schuh. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr um zurück zu eilen und rannte durch die Nacht zu ihrer Kutsche. Der Prinz aber nahm den Schuh und entschied, dass diejenige, der der Schuh passte, seine Gemahlin werden sollte._

_Er machte sich auf die Suche und kam dabei auch in das Haus von Cendrillon. Er wollte alle Mädchen in diesem Haus sehen. Allerdings wurde Cecile nichts gesagt, nur durch Zufall sah sie den Prinzen und ihr wurde wieder warm ums Herz._

_Der Prinz fragte: „Ihr habt nur zwei Töchter?"_

_Die Stiefmutter antwortete: „Ja, nur diese zwei. Sonst niemanden."_

_In diesem Moment platzte ein Knoten in Cecile und Magie durchströmte ihren Körper._

„_Ich gehöre also nicht zu diesem Haushalt? Ich bin nicht die Tochter dieses Mannes? Was erlaubst du dir?", fragte Cecile wütend und mit fast Hass erfüllter Stimme. Sie murmelte ein paar Worte und die Stiefmutter flog quer durch den Raum. Alle Wut, die sich gegen sie aufgestaut hatten, wurde auf einmal entfesselt. Ihren Stiefschwestern bereitete sie eine schreckliche und ewige Qual: Sie waren in einer Illusion gefangen, in der sie immer hässlicher wurden, je öfter sie in den Spiegel schauten._

_Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Prinzen und ihr Blutdurst erstarb. Er war mehr als nur der Prinz. Jetzt wusste sie, warum er ihr so bekannt vor kam. Er war ihr Engel, der ihr immer wieder geholfen hatte._

„_Jetzt siehst du es, nicht wahr?", fragte er sie._

„_Ja, jetzt sehe ich es", antwortete sie._

_Bald darauf wurde Hochzeit gefeiert und schon bald gebar sie einen gesunden Sohn. Sie nutzte wieder die Magie, aber etwa fünf Jahren nach der Geburt des Sohnes starb König Uriel. Dieses Mal jedoch verbannte sie nicht ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie wurde zur Leiterin der Magier und Wächterin der heiligen Magie. Doch dann verschwand sie plötzlich spurlos._

Er hielt inne.

Schon ergriff Luna wieder das Wort: „Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass du zur Hälfte ein Engel bist, oder?"

„Stimmt genau", antwortete Noir. „Sein Vater war einer der Erzengel. Wir glauben jedoch, dass er zurück gegangen ist, um seinen Aufgaben im Himmel nachzugehen."

„Aber, warum verschwindet hier alles?", fragte Neville und trat neben Cochon um über die Stadt zu blicken.

„Nun," antwortete Cochon, „alles hier ist aus Magie erschaffen worden. Die ganzen Glashäuser sind nicht real, nur von Magiern real gemacht worden. Jetzt, wo die Magie verschwindet, haben sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit zu existieren und verschwinden, indem sie umfallen und wieder zu Licht werden. Dieses Schloss wird auch bald verschwinden und dann ist unser Land verloren."

„Ihr gehört doch zu den Auserwählten", fügte Noir hoffnungsvoll hinzu. „Das haben wir daran erkannt, dass ihr immer noch Magie anwenden könnt." Sie zeigte auf die Zauberstäbe, deren Licht noch immer strahlte. Verlegen sagten beide_ Nox_ und das Licht verschwand.

„Nur ihr könnt uns jetzt noch helfen", sagte Cochon bedrückt. „Bringt uns die Magie zurück."

„Es ist ehrlich gesagt sogar noch schlimmer, als ihr glaubt", sagte Noir dazu. „Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ohne die Magie können wir nicht leben und diese Welt können wir nicht verlassen. Dann wären wir nichts weiter als leere Hüllen."

„Wir würden ja gerne helfen, aber wir wissen nicht mal, wo wir anfangen sollen zu suchen", sagte Neville nur bedrückt darauf. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Luna. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick kurz, dann sahen sie wieder die zwei Hoffenden an.

„Geht einfach euren Weg." Sie lächelten die zwei an, die fast noch Kinder waren.

„Hoheit!", rief ein Mann in Rüstung, der stürmisch auf sie zugerannt kam. „Wir haben ein großes Problem im 4. Bereich."

Cochon sah ihn überrascht und ungläubig an: „Im 4. Bereich? Aber das sind doch die Magier Schulen." Er wandte sich schon zum Gehen. Dann drehte er sich doch wieder um, nahm die Hände von Noir und sagte zu ihr: „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dich schon wieder verlassen."

„Du weißt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Das sind eben deine Pflichten." Noir lächelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß." Er lächelte zurück und küsste sie.

Luna und Neville's Gesicht nahmen eine rosa Farbe an.

„Bring sie zu Avenir. Sie wird ihnen weiter helfen können." Schon löste er sich von ihr und lief zu dem Wachmann, mit dem er schon hitzig redete.

Noir sah ihm immer noch lächelnd nach.

„Kommt, ich stell euch Avenir vor."

Luna und Neville folgte ihr still. Irgendwie waren sie beide darauf bedacht den anderen nicht zu berühren. Sie sahen sich immer nur die Wand neben ihnen oder den Boden direkt vor ihren Füßen an. Unmerklich liefen sie immer höher. Sie schienen in einem Turm zu laufen. Nun liefen sie nur noch im Kreis.

Oben angekommen klopfte Noir nicht an die Tür,sondern öffnete sie einfach.

Der Raum war nichts weiter als ein Wasserbecken, in dem sich die verschiedenen Lichter der Fenster brachen. In der Mitte des runden Beckens war eine Insel, auf der ein Mädchen saß. Sie hatte lange weiße Haare, die bereits ins Wasser fielen. Auch ihre Kleidung war weiß und sehr einfach.

„Willkommen", begrüßte sie das Mädchen und öffnete die Augen. Sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf das Wasser und eine Brücke erschien. „Kommt näher", sagte sie einladend.

„Geht ruhig. Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen, doch sie wird euch sagen können, was ihr noch tuen müsst." Noir verabschiedete sich von ihnen, wünschte ihnen noch viel Glück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Neville und Luna folgten der Einldung und gingen hinüber zu dem Mädchen.

Das Wasser platschte unter ihren Füßen.

„Bitte bleibt dort stehen."

Sie hielten an und fragten sich, was das sollte.

„Mein Name ist Avenir und ich habe die Fähigkeit die Möglichkeiten der Zukunft zu sehen. Und eure mögliche Zukunft liegt klar vor mir."

Neville rollte die Augen: 'Na toll. Eine Wahrsagerin...'

„Nicht Wahrsagerin, mein lieber Neville, Seherin. Ich sehe die Dinge und brauche sie nicht zu erahnen. Es wird immer einer von euch verschwinden, nachdem ihr die Geschichte kennt. Zurückholen, was verloren, können nur zwei, deren Seelen gegensätzlich und doch gleich sind. Das Haus, das Dorf, der Traum, der Berg. Orte, die sie durchlaufen müssen, entdecken, was sie verbindet und suchen nach dem Ausgang, ohne Worte sich verstehen, sich lieben, aber nicht wie Liebende, sich hassen, aber nicht wie Feinde. Das große Wort, die verlorenen Kräfte, für jede Kraft ist einer gekommen. Doch der Ausgang ist ungewiss, ob das Ziel erreicht wird oder nicht hängt von den neun Auserwählten ab."

„War das gerade eine Prophezeiung?", fragte Luna nach einer Weile der Stille.

„Keine Prophezeiung, eher Gewissheit. Und ich warne euch: Haltet euch vom Wasser fern."

Sie sah zu dem Wasser.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber nur einer von euch wird hier herauskommen."

„Was?", fragten sie gleichzeitig.

Avenir starrte immer noch auf das Wasser. Unweigerlich sahen sie auch langsam auf das Wasser und erst jetzt sahen sie, dass es dunkel, fast schwarz geworden war.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber Luna, dir wird nichts böses geschehen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Neville, warne die anderen!"

Aus dem Wasser kam plötzlich eine Hand geschnellt und ergriff Lunas Knöchel. Luna schrie auf, als sie hinuntergerissen wurde. Neville packte sofort ihren Arm und versuchte sie wieder hoch zu ziehen, aber das Wesen war einfach zu stark. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schoss ein paar Flüche auf das Wesen ab, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Neville versucht auszumachen, was da an ihr zog und sah tiefer ins Wasser. Dann sah er schwarze pupillenlose Augen und eine fahle Haut, wie die einer Leiche.

Dann registrierte er, dass Luna bereits auf ihn einredete: „Bitte, Neville, lass mich los. Es ist keinem geholfen, wenn du mit mir untergehst. Bitte lass los. Neville!"

Das war das erste Mal, dass Neville sah, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

„Bitte!",waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor Neville selbst nach hinten gerissen wurde und er ihren Arm losließ.

Er spürte eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte eine beruhigende Stimme. Er wurde auch ins Wasser gezogen und spürte noch den Aufprall aufs Wasser.

Unter Wasser öffnete er die Augen. Er bemerkte schnell, dass er keine Luft mehr hatte. Er kramte nach seinem Zauberstab, aber er konnte ihn nicht so schnell finden. Panisch sah er sich um, suchte etwas, das ihn retten könnte.

Plötzlich konnte er nicht anderes und atmete ein. Doch seine Lunge füllte sich wider erwarten mit Luft und nicht mit Wasser.

Überrascht besah er sich seinen Körper, sah aber nur, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Mittlerweile atmete er normal. Aus der Ferne konnte er ein Lied vernehmen.


	4. Chaperon Rouge

Betas: Harlekin & Lothan

Anmerkung: Hier ist endlich das vierte Kapitel. Es war ein Kampf, sich durch die Fehler zu wühlen. Und dann haben mir meine Betas die Korrekturen zu spät durch gegeben. Ach, ob ich es jemals schaffe, die Kapitel pünktlich zu veröffentlichen. Das nächste könnte allerdings früher drin stehen, wenn ich gut bin. Es sind ja Ferien. Dieses mal findet ihr am ende der Story eine Übersetzung der verschiedenen französischen Wörter auf Wunsch meiner Betas (beides Lateiner, kein Wunder...)

VIEL SPASS !

**4. Kapitel: Chaperon Rouge (Rotkäppchen)**

„Aua!", schrie Ron, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Sie standen auf und rieben sich die Hintern.

„Nein, das ist jetzt nicht wahr." Ungläubig sah sich Hermine um.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ginny und wusste schon, was sie sagen wollte. „Was zum...?"

„Schon wieder dieser blöde Wald. Wie kommen wir denn jetzt wieder hier her?" Ron sah sich skeptisch um. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

„Vielleicht ist dieser Wald so eine Art Portal in andere Welten oder so."

Alle drehten sich zu Harry um, der sich gerade durch sein Haar wuschelte.

„Ja, das würde Sinn ergeben", fügte Hermine hinzu und begann wieder wie wild zu denken und zu überlegen, womit man dieses hier vergleichen könnte.

Ron ging auf sie zu und schlug ihr auf die Schulter. Seufzend sagte er zu ihr: „Hör auf damit, Hermine, das bringt doch nichts. Außerdem, habt ihr Neville und Luna irgendwo gesehen?" Das letzte richtete er an die anderen.

Sie sahen sich fragend um.

„Nicht nur Neville und Luna fehlen, auch die Slytherins sind nicht hier", bemerkte Ginny.

„Wahrscheinlich", begann Hermine, „sind sie an anderen Orten in diesem Wald gelandet. Wir sind ja schließlich getrennt worden."

„Mit anderen Worten: Sie kommen nicht mehr", fasste Ron alles zusammen, als wenn irgendjemand das nicht verstanden hätte.

„Na, dann können wir ja diesem Weg folgen, oder? Ich hoffe nur, dass bei ihnen alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Harry und machte sich bereits auf den Weg.

Missmutig folgten ihm die anderen.

Jeder sah sich um. Sie alle hatten das Gefühl, dass dieses Mal etwas ganz anders war als das Letzte. Sie konnten jedoch nicht erkennen, woran es lang. Das, was sie am Meisten wurmte, war das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.

Und in dem Moment, in dem sie einen Wolf heulen hörten, wurde das Gefühl nicht gerade besänftigt. Ihnen standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Sie blieben stehen Sie sahen ängstlich an. Ihre Finger waren bereits um ihre Zauberstäbe gelegt.

Hinter ihnen knackte ein Ast. Sie sahen sich nicht um, sie rannten einfach los. Bereit zu kämpfen, wenn es sein musste.

Doch ehe sie sich versahen waren sie aus dem Wald heraus gelaufen und fanden sich auf einem Feld wieder. Dunkle Wolken zogen über ihnen dahin.

Hermine sah sich schnell um, doch der Wald war bereits verschwunden.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Ron nervös und sah sich ängstlich um.

Niemand antwortete ihm. Stumm gingen sie den Hügel, der sich vor ihnen befand, hinauf und hofften dort zu erfahren, wo sie hin gehen mussten. Der Himmel machte alles so düster und bedrückend. Blitze zuckten, jedoch ohne Licht zu spenden. Ein Donnern war nicht zu hören, nur das zischen der Blitze konnten sie vernehmen.

Auf dem Hügel verschlug es ihnen den Atem. Sie blickten hinab in auf Tal. Es waren die Überreste einer Schlacht zu sehen. Leichen lagen überall, verstümmelt, in Rüstung, ohne Rüstung, Frauen wie Männer. Schwerter steckten in den Köpern und Lanzen mit Fahnen steckten im Boden. Die Erde war mit dem Blut der Gefallenen getränkt. Hinter dem Schlachtfeld konnte man die Silhouette eines steinernen Schlosses erkennen.

„Müssen wir da durch?" Ginny sah traurig auf das Tal zu ihren Füßen.

Ein starker Wind wehte jetzt über das Feld. Die Fahnen begannen zu wehen und eine riss ab. Sie tanzte im Wind auf die Vier zu und über sie hinweg.

„Haben wir eine andere Wahl?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ron und Ginny folgten ihr sofort. Harry blieb noch einen Moment dort stehen, wo er war, und blickte der Fahne nach, die immer höher in den Himmel tanzte. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Er spürte so etwas wie Gefahr.

„Kommst du Harry?", schrie ihm Ron entgegen, woraufhin er seinen Blick von der Fahne nahm und nicht mehr sah, wie die Fahne gegen den Himmel prallte und erstarrt zu Boden fiel.

Auf dem Feld achteten sie genau darauf, wo sie ihre Füße platzierten. Schließlich wollten sie nicht in einer Blutlache versinken oder auf einen der Toten treten.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran.

Ginny blieb stehen, sah ungläubig auf einen der toten Krieger hinab und rief die anderen.

„Seht ihr das? Seht ihr das selbe, was ich hier sehe?"

„Ähm, ja. Aber wie kann das sein?" Hermine beugte sich nun zu dem Wesen herab. „Er muss so eine Art Mischwesen gewesen sein. Er war auf jeden Fall kein Werwolf, das steht außer Frage. Ah ja. Hier ist noch einer._ (Anm. Harle: Ähm? Es sind immer noch tote Wesen, keine Versuchskaninchen. - Anm. d. A.: Sie untersucht sie ganz analytisch... sie darf das) _Aber der ist nicht wölfisch, sondern mehr vogelähnlich. Hm..."

Hermine sah sich um. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass hier überall solche Mischwesen neben Menschen lagen. „Anscheinend hat es einen Kampf zwischen den Mischwesen und den Menschen gegeben", bemerkte sie analytisch, nachdem sie eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte.

„Aber warum hat es diesen Kampf gegeben?", fragten Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig, während sie sich ebenfalls umsahen. Man merkte immer wieder aufs Neue, dass sie Geschwister waren.

Hermine sah sie verwundert an. „Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, die ich aber leider nicht direkt beantworten kann."

„Vielleich hilft uns ja das hier weiter." Harry hatte sich herunter gebückt und ein Buch auf gehoben. Der Einband war rot und sah zerfleddert aus, auf ihm stand ein Name: _Jake Chasseur_. In gewisser Weise erinnerte ihn dieses Buch an das von Tom, das er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gefunden hatte. Er begann darin zu blättern, während die anderen auf ihn zukamen. Einige der Seiten waren verklebt und Schmutz war über den einzelnen Seiten verteilt. Manchmal war die Schrift durch den Schmutz kaum zu lesen. Merkwürdigerweise waren einzelne Seiten vollkommen sauber und leserlich.

„Das ist merkwürdig. Es sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch. Aber nur einige Seiten sind absolut lesbar", Harry begann von vorne zu blättern und bei der ersten sauberen Seite stoppte er.

Mittlerweile standen die anderen um ihn herum.

„Was ist los Harry?", fragte Ron besorgt und Ginny legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Hört zu", begann er.

„_Sonntag, der 407. Tag des 845. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis._

_Heute traf ich ein kleines Mädchen bei uns im Lager. Sie trug neben ihrem niedlichen blauen Kleidchen mit Blumen eine weiße Kappe. Sie war lieb zu uns Soldaten, lachte mit uns und brachte uns zum Lachen. Sie erzählte uns, dass ihr Name Chaperon war und dass sie 12 Jahre alt wäre, aber wir nannten sie nur Charie. Sie erzählte uns auch, dass sie ihre Großmutter, die in dem Wald der Tausend Träume wohnte, sehr gerne hätte. _

_Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das Mädchen in unser Lager gekommen war. Normalerweise kommt niemand durch die Kontrollen. Sie hatte es aber irgendwie geschafft, herein zu kommen. Aber ein noch größeres Rätsel war mir die Tatsache, dass niemand sie dem Hauptmann gemeldet hatte._

_Sie war heute hier und hatte sich besonders mit mir unterhalten. Während dieser Unterhaltung erzählte sie mir, dass sie sich eine rote Kappe wünschte. Aber durch die Armut ihrer Familie wird sie sich diese wohl nie leisten können._

_Ich hoffe ich werde das Mädchen wiedersehen."_

„Hier wird es wieder undeutlich. Ich kann es nicht lesen." Verzweifelt versuchte Harry die andere Seite zu lesen, aber der Dreck war so hartnäckig, dass er die Schrift sogar mit Magie nicht aufdecken konnte.

„Warum geht das denn nicht?", fragte Ron verwirrt und wütend.

„Ganz ruhig Ron", Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Rons Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich glaube, dass wir nur die sauberen Seiten lesen sollen. Alles andere wäre für uns wohl nutzlos."

„Ach ich dachte du wolltest wissen, was es mit diesem Krieg auf sich hat?", fragte Ron wütend und sah sie dabei direkt an.

Hermine nahm sofort ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und sah in dem Himmel. Die Wolken begannen sich um sie zu drehen. Sie bildeten um den Ort, an dem sie standen, langsam aber sicher einen Kreis.

„Solltest du es noch nicht bemerkt haben, dies ist eine weitere Geschichte, wie die von Schneewittchen. Nur das müssen wir wissen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Daraus werden wir sicher auch erfahren, wo wir als nächstes hin müssen..."

Harry unterbrach sie in dem er begann die nächste Seite vorzulesen.

„ _Samstag, der 413. Tag des 845. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis_

_Charie war wieder hier. Ich freue mich jedes Mal wenn sie hier ist. Immer wenn sie in den letzten Tagen hier war, hatte sie mit uns Soldaten so befreit gelacht, dass auch wir froh wurden. Ich habe es in unserem gemeinsamen Gespräch wieder versäumt sie zu fragen, wie sie hier hinein kommt._

_Dieses Mädchen macht mich froh. Mir geht es immer gut wenn sie bei mir ist. Wenn wir zusammen essen und reden geht es mir immer wieder gut, egal wie schlecht es mir vorher ging. Ich liebe sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich glaube, dass ich sie liebe, wie ein Vater seine Tochter liebt. In den wenigen Tagen habe ich sie richtig lieb gewonnen. Ich kann mir kaum noch ein Leben ohne ihr Lachen vorstellen._

_Langsam beginne ich aber mir Sorgen um sie zu machen. Wenn sie wieder hierher kommt, könnte sie erwischt werden, und das will ich nicht._

_Wir befinden uns gerade in den Vorbereitungen für ein neues Jahr. _

_Ich hoffe, alles geht gut."_

„Hier enden die Aufzeichnungen wieder."

„Dann blätter schnell weiter!" Ginny sah ihn begierig an. Sie wollte wissen, wie es weiter ging.

Harry tat, wie ihm befohlen.

„_Montag, der 8. Tag des 846. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis_

_Heute kam Charie weinend zu mir. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie gehört hatte, wie der Hauptmann über einen Angriff auf die Kuranji, die Tiermenschen, gesprochen hatte, die im Wald der Tausend Träume wohnten. Damit will er den Wald wieder sicherer machen. Ich versuchte sie zu trösten, aber nichts half. Ich erfuhr von ihr, dass ihre Großmutter auch seit wenigen Wochen eine der Kuranji wäre: Eine Schwan-Kuranji. Ich versuchte ihr einzureden, dass sie im Ernstfall doch wegfliegen könne._

_Leider wollte sie nicht auf mich hören._

_Ich hoffe, sie macht keine Dummheiten._

_Dienstag, der 9. Tag des 846. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis_

_Heute war ein schrecklicher Tag._

_Wir wurden wieder gedrillt und ich glaube, dass Charie recht hatte. Unser Hauptmann plant etwas._

_Zu allem Überfluss kam Charie heute nicht zu uns. Ich hoffe ihr ist nichts passiert."_

„Das war aber kurz." Ron sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Halt den Mund!", schrien die Mädchen ihn an.

„_Donnerstag, der 11. Tag des 846. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis_

_Heute war einer der schrecklichsten Tage meines Lebens._

_Wir sind ausgerückt. In den Wald der Tausend Träume. Charie hatte Recht. Unser Auftrag lautet jeden Kuranji zu töten, der uns über den Weg läuft. Jeden, auch die Kinder. _

_In dem Wald trafen wir auf ein Lager der Kuranji. Es waren ganze Familien, Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Die Leute kamen auf uns zu und luden uns ein etwas mit ihnen zu essen. Ich kam mir so schlecht vor. Meinen Kameraden ging es genau so, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Die Schreie der Frauen und Kinder werde ich wohl nie vergessen._

_Ich dachte, dass es nicht hätte schlimmer werden können. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt. _

_Wir kamen am Abend zu einer Hütte. Wir klopften an der Tür und eine alte Frau öffnete uns. Sie trug die typischen Zeichen eines Kuranji. Wir hatten es eigentlich nicht tun wollen, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Tod der Kinder war ihr Tod einfacher herbei zu führen._

_Dann passierte was, das keiner von uns erwartet hatte. Charie stand plötzlich vor uns und warf sich weinend über ihre Großmutter. Wir konnten kaum fassen, was wir gerade getan hatten._

_Charie aber schien es noch viel schlechter zu gehen als uns. Sie schrie uns an. Und dann, vollkommen unvermittelt, ging sie auf uns los. Sie ergriff eines der leichten Schwerter und fing an wie wild auf uns einzuschlagen. Dabei beschimpfte sie uns und unter Tränen schlug sie weiter auf uns ein. Ich fiel zu Boden und das war es auch, was mich vor ihrer Wut rettete. Als ich auf dem Boden aufschlug, konnte ich einige Sekunden nichts sehen. Als ich mein Augenlicht wiederfand traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Sie hatte sich so sehr eine rote Kappe gewünscht, aber immer nur die weiße getragen. Nun war die sonst so schneeweiße Kappe vom Blut der Soldaten ganz rot geworden. Ich sah noch, wie sie davon lief._

_Oh Charie, es tut mir so Leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich will die Schuld nicht von mir abweisen, aber ich möchte mich eines Tages bei dir entschuldigen. Ich bin erst 18 Jahre alt und habe schon solche Schuldgefühle._

_Ich werde nie wieder etwas in dieses Buch schreiben. Ich brauche diese Erinnerungen nicht. An das will ich mich nicht erinnern._

_Charie, nein, Chaperon, Chaperon Rouge, das Mädchen mit der blutverschmierten Kappe. Rotkäppchen. Ich würde dich gerne wieder sehen und dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. _

_Jetzt haben wir schon Mittwoch, den 12.Tag des 846. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis und hiermit beende ich dieses Tagebuch mit diesen letzten Worten: Ich habe mich geirrt. Sie war zwar nur ein kleines Mädchen, aber ich habe mich wahrhaftig in sie verliebt. Vielleicht werde ich bald sterben und ich hoffe, dass jemand dieses Buch findet und meine Worte weiterleitet. Ich habe sie geliebt. Es waren nicht nur die Gefühle eines Vaters, es war Liebe. Charie, ich liebe dich."_

„Wie süß", Ginny sah Harry verliebt an. „Das ist ja wirklich niedlich. Und er hat wirklich aufgehört zu schreiben?"

Harry blätterte weiter. Er wunderte sich darüber, dass keine Kommentare von Ron oder Hermine kamen.

„Ah, hier steht doch noch was. Ziemlich weit am Ende, aber da steht doch noch was."

„Dann lies vor!", drängte Ginny ihn.

„_Freitag, der 13. Tag des 854. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis_

_Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, aber heute habe ich Charie wieder gesehen. Für mich war es wie ein Traum. Sie stand auf der Mauer und sah auf uns herab. Sie ist wunderschön geworden. Ich werde diesen Anblick nie vergessen._

_Wie ich erfahren konnte, ist sie die Anführerin der Kuranji geworden und damit unsere ärgste Feindin. Wir befinden uns im Krieg. Nach dem Massaker im Wald haben die Kuranji uns den Krieg erklärt. Entweder die Kuranji, oder die Menschen. Nur eine der Rassen kann überleben. Das ertrage ich nicht. Ich kann nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Nicht gegen sie._

_Wie sie dort oben auf der Mauer stand erwachten wieder die Gefühle in mir und ich erinnerte mich wieder an dieses Buch. Es ist so vieles geschehen. Lange goldene Haare, die im Wind wehten und in ihren Augen sah ich die Sprache der Wölfe. Sie trug nur rote Kleidung. Ihr Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt._

_Freitag, der 27. Tag des 854. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis_

_Wir sind uns heute wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Es war in einer Schlacht, aber ich habe sie sehen können. Sie mag zwar ein Wolf sein, aber sie besitzt die Anmut einer Katze. _

_Da ich niedergeschlagen wurde, konnte ich nichts mehr sehen._

_Ich will mit der Königin reden und mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich an all dem Schuld bin._

_Freitag, der 34. Tag des 854. Jahres nach der Herrschaft der Finsternis_

_Dies hier wird wohl der allerletzte Eintrag sein. Heute ist der Tag des großen Krieges. Ausgelöst wurde er durch das plötzliche Verschwinden von Charie. Die Kuranji glauben natürlich, dass die Menschen sie entführt haben, aber sie ist nicht hier. Ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Gerüchte sagen, dass sie zuletzt an dem See der Hoffnung gesehen worden war. Ohne sie kann es keinen Frieden geben. Wenn sie nicht zurückkommt, wird der Krieg nie enden. Sie ist verschwunden und hat den Frieden mit sich genommen._

_Ich hoffe, dass sie zurück kommt, bevor ich sterbe. Ich muss mich noch bei ihr entschuldigen und ihr unbedingt sagen, was ich für sie empfinde. _

_Ich hoffe, ich überlebe diesen Tag."_

„Das mit dem Überleben hat wohl nicht ganz funktioniert", fügte Ron sarkastisch hinzu und erntete dafür böse Blicke.

Harry klappte das Buch wieder zu und dachte nach, was es ihnen gebracht hat.

„Hey, da ist was rausgefallen." Hermine bückte sich und hob einen Zettel auf. „Seht euch das mal an."

Sie stellten sich neben Hermine und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den Zettel, oder besser gesagt das Foto, betrachteten. Darauf war eine wunderschöne, schlanke Frau zu sehen, mit langen goldenen Haaren und gelben Augen. Die Haare wehten über ihr Gesicht und man konnte eine rote Kappe erkennen, die anscheinend aus Leder gefertigt war.

„Also wenn das Chaperon Rouge ist, dann kann ich den Typen verstehen." Verblüfft starrte Ron das Bild an und konnte sich gar nicht mehr davon losreißen.

„Mach den Mund zu, es zieht", bemerkte Hermine nach einem kurzen Blick auf Rons Gesicht.

Sauer sah Ron sie an und wollte etwas erwidern, als Ginny sich einmischte.

„Das heißt also, wir müssen zu dem See gehen und sehen, was passiert oder?"

Niemand beantwortete ihr diese Frage. Sie starrten sich nur stumm an. Trauer machte sich wieder auf ihren Gesichtern breit. Sie nickten sich nur zu uns stillschweigend gingen sie über das Schlachtfeld. Sie fanden es nicht angebracht in Gegenwart all der Toten zu reden.

Unbemerkt hatte Harry das Buch und das Foto eingesteckt. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und würden Charie treffen.

Am See angelangt fanden sie, wie erwartet, nichts.

„Und jetzt?" Wie immer fragte Ron, der Ungeduldigste von allen.

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung", antwortete Hermine darauf.

Überaus überrascht sah Ron sie an: „Du hast auf eine Frage mal keine Antwort? Den Tag muss ich mir merken als den 'Tag an dem Hermine mal keine Antwort wusste'."

Hermine warf ihm einen bitter bösen Blick zu.

'Wenn Blicke töten könnten' , dachte sich Harry und sah zu Ginny, die ihn ansah.

„Was ist?", fragte er neugierig.

„Na, sieh dir doch Mal die Sonne an. So einen schönen Sonnenuntergang habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Doch zu einem romantischen Sonnenuntergang kam es leider nicht mehr.

Der Boden unter ihnen begann zu beben.

Schreiend klammerte sich Ginny an Harry fest. Der konnte sich aber nicht auf den Beinen halten und fiel zu Boden.

Die Erde spaltete sich und Erdbrocken wurden nach oben gedrückt.

„Ron! Hermine!", schrie Harry in den Lärm, erhoffte sich aber keine Antwort.

„Harry!", schrie Ginny ihn an.

Alles was Harry noch merkte, war, dass es plötzlich nass war.

Soviel zu diesem Kapitel. Die Anmerkung zwischendrin musste einfach sein. Sorry verbeug.

Und hier die versprochene Übersetzung:

Blanch Neige – (wörtliche Übersetzung) weißer Schnee

Chaperon Rouge – (wörtliche Übersetzung) rote Kappe

Princess des Roses - (wörtliche Übersetzung) Prinzessin der Rosen (nächstes Kapitel)

Cendrillon – Aschenputtel (gibt keine andere Übersetzung)

Cochon - Schwein

Noir - schwarz

Avenir – Zukunft (wer hätte das gedacht...)

Chasseur – Jäger (na, macht's jetzt bei manchen klick?)

Man stelle fest, bei den meisten Namen habe ich mir was gedacht... wieso ich ihn Schwein genannt habe, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wir sehen uns nächsten Monat (irgendwann) wieder. Sayonara. (Reviews bitte)


End file.
